


dependent

by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 155 words, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Non-Explicit, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore
Summary: Law doesn't always like it.Prompt #25: noncon/dubcon.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946662
Kudos: 23
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	dependent

Sex had become a routine of sorts. Law would come home after a long shift at the hospital and mention how tired he was. Doflamingo would ignore that and start tugging at his scrub top. And Law wouldn’t protest, because he knew what would happen if he did.

Sometimes, Doflamingo was gentle. He’d spend the whole evening praising Law, telling him how _good_ he was, how much he loved him. Other times, he wasn’t so gentle— he’d mandhandle Law with little regard for his well-being, leaving cuts and bruises everywhere he touched.

Law didn’t always like it so rough, but he never complained. Not even when the soreness lingered into the next night. Who was he to deny Doflamingo such a pleasure? The man had provided so much for him; the least Law could do was lie compliant for an hour before he went to sleep.

He didn’t like to think about it too much.


End file.
